The following objective compound (I) is an anthelmintic compound known to have high parasiticidal activity and be suitable for human and animal use, and for its production there is known a process using the following route of total synthesis (WO 93/19053). The prior art route is: ##STR2##
However, this process is not altogether suitable for industrial-scale production, for each of the intermediates in the route from compound (B) to objective compound (I) has the basic group morpholino which restricts handling and prevents recrystallization for purification, with the consequence that resort must be had to column chromatography or the like for purification.
Having been developed to overcome the above disadvantages, this invention provides a novel industrial process for producing the objective compound (I) in good yield by way of synthesis via novel intermediates.